<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>New Meds, Apartments, and Shitty Frat Parties by Paper__Kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544082">New Meds, Apartments, and Shitty Frat Parties</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid'>Paper__Kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Chemical Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Frikey, M/M, Sick Frank Iero, but its like in passing mentioned, dont read if u arent good w that, frank is perpetually sick, frikey collage au, haha also elevator waiting is the worst so i projected i have adhd, hes not actually there really, ilyall pls take care of yourselves, in passing bob, mikey has an ed, not sure what else needs a warning or what else to tag so, pls be careful its not bad its like in recovery but still, this is literally me yearning for 1k words</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544082</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paper__Kid/pseuds/Paper__Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>alt title: that one frikey collage au that i wrote a oneshot of because all i want is to be in a healthy long term relationship even tho my commitment issues and communication issues said "no❤️"</p>
<p>Basically Frank lives in a shitty frat house with Bob, Mikey lives alone, and both of them are impulsive idiots in love. Basically Mikey asks Frank to live with him fluff fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Iero/Mikey Way</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>New Meds, Apartments, and Shitty Frat Parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes I'm yearning, no I don't take criticism for this fic in particular it means something to me personally.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frank sits on the flimsy, rickety mattress and seriously contemplates his life choices. The bass is thrumming around him and there are people sprawled out on his floor, drinks spilled on his carpet as well. He sighs and lays back, bringing his cigarette up to his lips for another deep inhale- he knows he shouldn’t be taking such big hits off the shit, but he feels like <em>ass</em> and literally any rush of nicotine will help at this point. His new meds are kicking his fucking ass and he genuinely just wants more than anything to be off of them. He sits up straight at a familiar figure appearing in his doorway, a smile spreading across his lips. </p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late,” Mikey says, stepping in his room and over a girl sprawled out on the floor, “I miss anything good?” Mikey seems to let his gaze linger on the girl on the floor for a moment.</p>
<p>Frank puts out his cigarette in the ashtray on his side table, “She’s alright, I made sure to give her water earlier and she mostly sobered- I told her she could sleep in my bed if she wanted cause we are heading out but she insisted the floor was fine,” he explains, grabbing his jacket from next to him on the bed and meandering over, crouching down and shaking the girl’s shoulder. “Hey, my boyfriend and I are heading out, you really should take my bed. The door locks and only I have a key, by the way.” She nods blearily and smiles at him, accepting help off the floor and collapsing into the bed shortly after. Mikey helps her roll onto her side while Frank grabs the garbage can just in case, refilling his bedside water with fresh bathroom sink water. The two make sure to lock the door on their way out, then make their way through the party outside. </p>
<p>“FRANK!” Frank sighs as he turns slowly, forcing a smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Hey, Bob, I’m headin’ out with Mikey here-”</p>
<p>“Damn! Not even gonna drink a little?” Bob is clearly drunk, leaning on Frank’s short frame for support while he stands talking to them. </p>
<p>Frank shakes his head and removes Bob’s hands from his shoulder, “Nah, it’s date night anyway.” Bob waves them off and then is subsequently distracted by some drinking game and he lumbers away. Frank and Mikey are able to escape the party rather quickly after that, setting off on the short walk to Mikey’s car down the street. </p>
<p>“Remind me why I decided to live with them, again?” Frank grumbles, bringing his arms closer around himself to shield from the cold. </p>
<p>“Cause you didn’t know Bob would turn it into a fuckin’ frat house,” Mikey jokes, bringing Frank closer and putting an arm around him, leading him across the street and around his car. They get in and Mikey sits back for a moment, just breathing, and Frank is okay with that. After a moment he pipes up;</p>
<p>“Hi, by the way,” Mikey mumbles, looking over at Frank and, for the first time that evening, letting a genuine smile paint his lips. Frank smiles back, his heart warming at the sight of his boyfriend relaxing. </p>
<p>“Hi, yourself- what’s the plans this evening?” Frank reaches his fingers towards Mikey’s hands that are folded in his lap- Mikey knowing this signal and reaching over to lace their fingers over the center console. </p>
<p>“Anything that sounds nice, honestly. I just wanna spend time with you,” Mikey’s eyes are trained on their hands, a ghost of a smile etched into his cheeks. </p>
<p>“What if we just hung out at yours?” Frank offers, not really feeling up to going to do anything. </p>
<p>Mikey seems to relax his shoulders a little bit at this, looking up to meet Frank’s eyes, and whispering; “That sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>The drive to Mikey’s is mostly silent, save for the music playing at low volume from the stereo, but their hands remain together as they drive. As they pull into Mikey’s parking garage, he takes his hand back from Frank, just to park. Once they are out of the car, Frank finds his hand again, knowing that they are safe at 10 o’clock at night in Mikey’s building. </p>
<p>Waiting for the elevator is always frustrating for Frank, who just wants to take the stairs, but Mikey knows better and from experience that it would only aggravate his breathing- so they wait. Wait for the slow, old, rickety elevator to make its damned way from so high up in the building, all the way down, and then once they get on, they wait for it to rise all the way back up. Thankfully, Mikey knows his boyfriend- knows he hates waiting- and decides to pass their time in the secluded elevator by pressing slow lazy kisses to his lips, holding his head gingerly in his hands. Frank’s fingers rest on Mikey’s wrists as he sighs happily into the kisses, letting them take him floating away from the hellivator-waiting-game he so despises. When the elevator dings that they are on the proper floor, they both jump slightly- the loving air of the quiet space cracked for a moment until Mikey takes his hand, smiling brightly, and pulls him down the short hallway and into his apartment. </p>
<p>Once inside, Mikey wastes no time in pulling Frank onto the couch and his lap, giggling lightly and burying his face in Frank’s neck. </p>
<p>“Missed you,” he grumbles, holding Frank close. Frank runs his fingers through Mikey’s hair, laughing breathily. He really is truly so in love with this boy. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t even gone a week, just studying!” He whispers, pressing kisses to Mikey’s head and hair, moving lower to press them along his neck. Mikey sighs into his shoulder. </p>
<p>“I missed having you around,” Mikey mumbles, turning his head and pressing a soft kiss to the side of Frank’s neck where he loves it. Frank hums, fingers tightening minutely in Mikey’s hair, his body warming under his boyfriend’s touch. Mikey’s hands travel up to his shoulders from his hips, pushing his jacket off his shoulders and onto the floor. Mikey pulls back and presses another kiss to Frank’s lips, a more passionate and heated one. The two kiss for a bit, letting their hands wander but not in any sort of rush. As Mikey pulls away, Frank seems to chase after his lips, eyes fluttering as he takes shaky breaths. Both are breathing heavily and Mikey can hear the quiet rattle in Frank’s chest, knowing that he was on new meds cause his breathing sucked more shit recently than before. </p>
<p>“The rattling usual?” He questions under his breath, carding his fingers through Frank’s hair, watching as the other boy’s eyes fluttered shut. </p>
<p>“Shouldn’t be, but it’s me.” Frank groans, rolling off of him and laying back on the couch. Mikey shifts to be more comfortable and hooks his ankle over Frank’s. </p>
<p>“How are they treatin ya?”</p>
<p>Frank sighs, head rolling back, “Like shit- I feel constantly like shit. I feel like my head is under a truck wheel and it just keeps thunking over me.” Frank lets his eyes slide over to Mikey, where he could feel his gaze on him. Mikey hums, his eyes showing concern. Frank hates pity more than anything, but knows his boyfriend is coming from his heart- nonetheless, Frank changes the subject. “What have you eaten today, dear?” Frank reaches out and takes Mikey’s hand, not even really thinking much about the action, more habit than anything. Mikey exhales and runs his free hand through his hair. </p>
<p>“Is it bad that I can’t remember?” he mumbles, hair falling in his face as he squeezes Frank’s hand in his. </p>
<p>“A bit not good- but not a bad thing overall! We can just feed you now- you good to eat right now?” Frank asks, tugging a little on his hand to signal his partner to look at him. When the two make eye contact, Frank gives him a shining smile that he only really reserved for him- Mikey can’t help but to smile back. </p>
<p>“Wanna cook together?” Mikey asks in lieu of answering, but Frank gets the vibe regardless and pulls his lover off the couch and into the cramped kitchen. </p>
<p>The two turn on some music way too loud and dance around the kitchen while they make spaghetti and meat sauce, making sure to make a bowl of fruit to munch on until it is done. They sit across from each other on the kitchen floor, each with a bowl of pasta and a ridiculous smile on their faces. Frank is laughing at the most recent joke when he notices Mikey just staring at him, looking like he just realized something amazing. </p>
<p>“What?” questions Frank, putting down his bowl in front of him. </p>
<p>“Why don’t we just do this,” as soon as Mikey opens his mouth, he is lost as the words come out faster than he can think of them, “Why don’t you just- Can you- Would you- Do you wanna move in with me?” </p>
<p>Frank’s eyebrows shoot into his hairline, “I’m sorry but- Where did this come from exactly?” he whispers, scared that if he speaks too loud Mikey will change his mind.</p>
<p>Mikey just barrels right on, “You are already here most of the time, you keep a lot of your shit here, I live alone, I keep forgetting to take care of myself, you’re good at helping me and I’m good at helping you, I get lonely, you hate where you live now and- Why not?” He finishes, breathing kinda heavily for everything he said and having not taken any breathers. Frank just sits there, half in shock half in bliss; His boyfriend just asked him to move in with him. This was the single best day of his life. His boyfriend asked him to move in with him. Moving in together meant a lot. Moving in together is a massive show of trust. Frank is so in love. Frank forgot to answer him. Oh fuck, Frank forgot to answer him. </p>
<p>Just as Mikey is beginning to look a little spooked, Frank explodes; “Holy shit, Mikey, fuck yes! Let’s fucking- holy shit- lets fucking do this. Yes- holy fuck- let’s fucking do this shit, lets-” He only gets cut off by the cold, hard, choking feeling in his chest, pulling ragged and painful coughs from deep in his chest, making him double over in pain and tears stream down his face. When he recovers enough to breathe normally, he looks up at Mikey and smiles, noting that he had come up behind him during his fit and had placed his hands on Frank’s back soothingly. </p>
<p>Frank was so fucking gone for this boy.</p>
<p>“So I am gonna take that as a yes?” </p>
<p>“You are so fucking…” Frank doesn’t need to complete that thought, as he presses a light and soft kiss to Mikey’s lips, knowing the other boy is well aware of how cherished he is.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank u so very much for reading I lov u and I hope u have a good day/night/evening/morning/whatever!!! &lt;3333 comments are always welcome cause they make me go :3333 &lt;3333</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>